Amigos
by Estelaluna
Summary: Dan recordara lo que es un verdadero amigo     RunoxDan ShunxAlice


**AMIGOS**

**Por: Estelaluna**

**yo: ^^ hola**

**Masquerade: Aqui Luna con otro mm que sera songfics?**

**yo: Eso creo pero como sea ^^ espero que les guste es sobre nuestro peleador Dan Kuzo :) y sus recuerdos de sus amigos de los Peleadores Bakugan :) **

**Masquerade: ^^ no quedo muy bien porque la niña lo hizo en notas de "Opera" y no en Word ¬¬**

**yo: yase asi que disculpenme si tiene muxxos errores -.-U porque tiene muchos jejeje **

* * *

><p><strong> NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>=ZONA DE LECTURA=<strong>

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

_**TAL VES TÚ NO SEAS NADIE PARA EL MUNDO, PERO TAL VES TÚ ERES EL MUNDO PARA ALGUIEN**_

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

**Era de noche en japon y las estrellas brillaban a su maximo explendor, y un castaño de ojos rojizos las miraba buscando un poco de paz, el ser el mejor peleador tenia tanto desventajas y ventajas, pero hoy le hicieron uan pregunta la cual lo dejo pensativo. **

_****_-¿Crees que ubieras salido victorioso de todas tus peleas si nunca hubieras conocido a los peleadores? -le pregunta uan reportera

-Jamas me habia preguntado eso -dice pensativo mirando el cielo el Kuzo- *¿Que hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera conocido a los peleadores? a sus amigos*

* * *

><p><em><strong>=Flash Back=<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>A los amigos se les cuenta <span>  
><span>como a los dedos de las manos <span>  
><span>uno por uno va la cuenta <span>  
><span>y nunca más de diez pasamos. <span>**_

_****_

**Se veia a un Dan en el hospital este habia terminado herido despùes de su batalla contra Al-G (como se escriba) en compañia de su mama****  
><strong>-Mi pobre Dan -decia mientras le miraba  
>-¿Mama acaso ningun peleador iba a venir?<br>-Les dije a todos que aqui estabas, no se porque no han venido-decia saliendo de la habitacion  
>-De seguro estan ocupados -pensaba triste nadie habia ido a verlo cuando escucha la voz de alguien<br>-Hola Dan -le saludaba un pelinegro con una venda en la mejilla en compañia de una pelinaranja  
>-¿Shun? ¿Alice? O.O -decia asombrado no esperaba que su amigo Shun lo visitara-<br>-Hola Dan ^^ -le saludaba uan pelinaranja la cual tenia rasguños leves- ¿Estas mejor?  
>-Si Alice gracias ¿Solo vinieron ustedes?<br>-Yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar -decia un pelinegro con sarcasmo-  
>-ya se que tu estas bien Shun despues de todo no por nada eres ninja -le decia sonriendo cuando-<br>-¡Como que no puedo entrar! -gritaba uan peliazul - que no sabe quien soy!  
>-Ya calmate Runo o nos correran -decia una morena-<br>-como quieres que me calme si no me dejan entrar! -decia tomando del cuello al enfermero- Cheque bien la lista si quieres ver el dia de mañana! -decia sangoloteandolo pa todos lados-  
>-Si si aqui esta señorita Runo Misaki ^^U -decia asustado- pueden pasar, adelante -decia muy asustado cuando Runo lo baja-<br>-Muchas gracias -decia un rubio ^^U-  
>-Hola Dan! le saludaban uan peliplateada y un pelirubio-<br>-Julie, Marucho pense que no vendrian -decia feliz de verlos-  
>-Como puedes decir eso Dan ^^ somos amigos recuerdalo<br>-Tiene razon Dan -decia el pequeño Marukura  
>-¿Pero y Runo? -preguntaba el castaño al no divisarla<br>-Aqui estoy Dan -decia soriendo sonrojada traia en sus manos un ramo de flores- ¿Como estas?  
>-Me estoy muriendo de ambre! -decia llorando- de casualidad no traes algo en tu bolso Runo?<br>-jejej por lo visto es el mismo Dan de siempre -decia riendo  
>-No cabe la mas minima duda -decia Shun con uan gotita estilo anime en la cabeza<br>**En eso todos empezaron a reir **  
>-No es gracioso chicos tengo ambre si no me mori de los golpes me morire de ambre! -decia llorando mientras que todos reian <p>

_**A los amigos por amigos **_  
><em><strong>en todo trance les contamos <strong>_  
><em><strong>por eso amigos más que amigos <strong>_  
><em><strong>se les percibe como hermanos.<strong>_

_**(Shun) **_

**Se veia a 2 pequeños correr en el parque estos al pareces estaban jugando con un avioncito**  
>-Es mio Dan! -gritaba un niño correindo de un castaño-Damelo! -decia siguiendolo<br>-No, alcanceme si puedes -decia enseñandole la lengua -  
>-Ya veras pero al decir eso se le lanza encima y el muerde el brazo<br>-Sueltame Dan! -gritaba en el piso mientras le quitaba el juguete y salia correindo dejando a un moreno en el cesped- jaja te lo quite lero lero -decia corriendo cuando choca con un brabucon y cae de espaldas  
>-Que te pasa basura porque no te fijas -decia un grandulo conocido como Cell un niño mayor que ellos por 4 años<br>-yo..yo... -tartamuedaba el pelicafe  
>-Mira que bonito juguete -decia tomandolo- se vera muy bien junto con mi nave espalcial -decia el grandulon<br>-Ese juguete es mio -decia con miedo- me lo puedes regresar  
>-Ok pero dame todo lo que tienes -decia mientras le juguete lo lanzaba de arriba hacia abajo<br>-Pero yo... -enseguida el grandulo lo toma de la camisa y lo alsa  
>-Porfavor bajame! -gritaba asustado caundo escucha la voz de cierto pelinegro<br>-oye tu bajalo -decia serio  
>-Y tu quien rayos eres insecto ¬¬ -decia enfadado<br>- El que te enseñara como tratar a mi amigo -decia sin moverse  
>- ja ese es quien te aydara? -decia burlonamente- lo quieres entonces ve por el -decia lanzandolo al lago<br>-ayuda! -gritaba un pelicafe en el agua- no se nadar!  
>-¿Que haras al respecto Insecto? -decia mientras sostenia el juguete<br>-Esto -decia dandole un puntapie y despues dandoel un golpe en la nariz con la rodilla y mandarlo a volar de una patada -  
><strong>Enseguida Cell sale corriendo llorando buscando a su mama, mientras que un pelinegro corria a salvar a su amigo<strong>  
>-Shun ayudame! -decia ya sin fuerzas<br>**Despues de unos minutos un moreno sostiene a un pelicafe mientras ambos salen del agua y llegan a la orilla mojados y se dejan caer en el pasto**  
>- Shun gracias -decia un castaño caundo mira a al mama de este<br>-Dan Danny estas bien? -preguntaba su mama  
>-Shun ¿hijo que paso? -preguntaba una mujer de cabellos negros<br>-Un brabucon me lanzo al lago y Shun me salvo -decia agotado  
>-¿Eso es verdad Hijo? -preguntaba<br>-Si mama no podia dejar que lastimaran a mi Oni-Chan -decia cuando se da cuenta de lo que habai dicho- ¬/ / /¬  
><strong>Las mujeres al escuchar a Shun se miraron y solo pudieron sonreir<strong>  
>-¿Que dicen si vamos a comer algo? -decia al mama de Dan<br>-Si! -gritaba un Kuzo feliz- ¿Vienes Shun?  
>-Mmmm claro Kuzo, si no quien cuidara que no hagas uan locura -decia riendo-<br>-Bueno vamos todos -decia la amam del Kazami  
>-Oye Shun mira lo que tengo aqui -decia mostrando el avion- y no te lo voy a dar -decia corriendo<br>-Ya veras Dan te atrapre -decia siguiendole el paso  
><strong>Las mujeres solo observaban a sus hijos, pasaron de ser amigos a ser hermanos.<strong> 

**_(Alice)_**  
><strong><em>A los amigos en sus pasos <em>**  
><strong><em>no se les juzgan sus defectos <em>**  
><strong><em>se les consuela en sus fracasos <em>**  
><strong><em>y se comparten sus aciertos. <em>**

**Se veia a uan pelinaranja llorar **  
>-Le falle a mis amigos -decia triste cabisbaja cuando escucha uan voz familiar<br>-Alice -decia un pelinegro mientras se acercaba  
>-Perdon Shun -decia triste- les falle a todos, a tí a Dan a Runo a todos los peleadores -decia triste<br>-No Alice tu no le has fallado a nadie -decia mientras le miraba el rostro- ven -decia tomandole la mano  
>-no quiero salir Shun -decia desbiando al mirada- no se si les podria ver a los ojos<br>-Alice si hay uan persona aqui a la que le deben disculpas es ati -decia mirandole a los ojos, anda vamos -enseguida ambos caminan hacia fuera de la mansion de Marucho  
>-¿Donde estan todos? -preguntaba mientras avanzaban<br>**Cuando...**  
>-¡SORPRESA! -todos gritaban -<br>-¿Que es esto? -preguntaba confundida  
>-Te estamos dando al bienvenida a los peleadores Alice -decia feliz<br>-Dan pero yo les falle U.U no meresco su amistad -decia alejandose  
>- Para eso estamos los amigos Alice para apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas -decia mientras abrazaba a Runo<br>-Alice porfavor regresa con los peleadores -le pedia Maruchito  
>-Todos te extrañamos -decai una peliplateada<br>-¿Todos? -preguntaba asombrada volteando aver a un pelinegro  
>-Asi es Alice incluyendo al amargado que ves ahi -decia riendo-<br>-¬¬ gracias Dan -decia matandolo con la mirada- Alice porfavor quedate con nostros -le pedia mirandole a los ojos  
>-Yo...yo.. me quedo ^^-decia sonriendo<br>-Listo ahora a comer! -decia correindo hacia el pastel  
>-No tan rapido Kuzo -decia una peliazul golpeandole con una pala<br>-¡AUXILIO ME MALTRATAN! 

**_(Con Marucho)_**  
><strong><em><span>A los amigos se les quiere <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>sólo por ser nuestros amigos <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>cuando no cuenta lo que tiene <span>_**  
><strong><em><span>o lo que tuvo y ha perdido. <span>_**

**Estaba un rubio triste en compañia de sus amigos**  
>-¿Que te pasa Marucho? -le pregutnaba uan pelinaranja<br>-No es nada Alice- decia sonriendo falsamente  
>-Amigo a nosotros no nos puedes engañar -decia un pelicafe-<br>-¿Vamos Marucho o es que no nos tienes confianza?  
>-No es eso lo que pasa es quepor problemas economicos mi papa tiene embargadas las propiedades y no tenemos dinero -decia triste-<br>-como lo siento Marucho -decia cierta peliazul  
>- Pero siento que ahora que no tengo dinero no soy util para los peleadores -decia dejando escapar una lagrima<br>-Eso es mentira Marucho tu ers muy util sin tu dinero -decia un pelicafe  
>-No te preocupes Marucho nosotros te ayudaremos<br>-Nose -decia dudoso  
>-A Nosotros no nos interesa tu dinero Marucho -le dice Alice sonriendo- Asi que no te preocupes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo -le dice mientras le mira a los ojos<br>-Asi es Marucho -decia un pelinegro sonriendo  
>-Para eso estamos los amigos<br>-Gracias Amigos ^^ -decia feliz 

_**(Julie)**_  
><em><strong>A los amigos les debemos <strong>_  
><em><strong>parte importante de la vida <strong>_  
><em><strong>pues nos afianzan sus afectos <strong>_  
><em><strong>cuando amenaza la caída. <strong>_

**Se divisaba a una peliplateada en una cafeteri cuando mira a cierto pelicafe**  
>-Hola Cariño ¿que te sirvo? -le preguntaba feliz cuando mira triste a su amigo- ¿Dan te ocurre algo?<br>-Jejeje ¿tan mal me veo? -le preguntaba con la cabeza en la barra  
>-Pus la verdad es que si, ¿Que paso?<br>-Es Runo -dijo triste- ahora que esta lejos tengo miedo de que ella... -pero no termina al frase  
>-¿Tienes miedo que ella te pueda cambiar? -le pregunta<br>-Si,de seguro ya conocio a un chico guapo e inteligente -decia aguitado  
>-Hay Dan pero que cosas dices -decia limpiando al barra- Runo solo tiene ojso para ti bombom -decia sonreindo- al igual que tú<br>-Pero y ¿si ya no quiere continuar conmigo porque vivo lejos?-preguntaba mirando al cielo  
>-Pus muy facil ve a visitarla ^^ despues de todo ella es tu novia, ve a verla no pierdas el tiempo -Dan al escucharla se pone a meditar hasta que se levanta de un salto<br>-¡Eso hare! -grita arriba de la barra- ¿Julie me veo bien?  
>-Claro que si bombom -decia mientras tomaba uan rosa de un florero -toma esto te servira -decia mientras sonreia<br>-¡Ok gracias Julie! -decia corriendo-  
>-Hay esos dos nacieron el uno para el otro <p>

**_(Runo)_**  
><strong><em>A los amigos por amigos <em>**  
><strong><em>saberse serlo no hace falta <em>**  
><strong><em>no es necesario ni decirlo <em>**  
><strong><em>ellos lo saben y eso basta. <em>**

**Una peliazul estaba triste en el parque, hace mucho que no sabia nada del pozo sin fondo Kuzo, ya que este estaba ocupado luchando por el bien de los Bakugan**  
>-Tonto Dan -decia mientras lanzaba una piedra- Dijo que regresaria y hasta la fecha nada -decia llorando cuando escucha una voz familiar -<br>-¿En verdad crees que soy un tonto? -al escuchar esa voz le empezaron a temblar las piernas como a una niña cuando tiene miedo- Runo ¿en verdad crees que soy un tonto?  
>-Yo...yo... -decia mientras mas lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas cuando siente como la abrazan - ¿Dan..? -decia sorprendidade la accion<br>-Perdoname Runo -decia mientras la apricionaba contra su pecho- Yo tambien te extrañe -decia mientras posaba su cabeza en su pecho  
>- No te vayas -le decia llorando mientras le abrazaba fuerte - porfavor quedate conmigo, porfavor... -le pedia<br>-No Runo ya no me ire -le decia sin dejar de abrazarla - No te volvere a dejar sola  
>-¿Me lo prometes? -le pregunta mirandole a los ojos<br>-enseguida le sonrie-

-Te lo prometo -dice para darle un dulce beso en los labios

* * *

><p><strong>=Fin del Flash Back=<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong> ... <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>6 Años Despues...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se veia un campo de batalla muy destruido, y cuerpos por todos lados sin vida, al parecer habia subestimado al enemigo, estos habian atacado con todo al igual que los peleadores, pero algo habia salido mal.<strong>  
>-¡Dan! cof cof -gritaba un pelinegro de entre las ruinas-<br>-¡Dan donde estas! -decia Maruchito  
>-¡Marucho por aqui! -decia un pelinegro - ¡Dan respondeme! -grita el verlo noqueado bajo varios escombros-<br>-Shun..jejeje ganamos Shun ganamos... -decia mientras cerraba los ojos-  
>-Dan no te vayas -decia mientras le trata de poner en pie- Vamos Marucho tenemos que irnos -decia con dan apoyado en su hombro<br>-Si, Aqui Marucho a la nave tenemos a Dan pueden teletransportarnos -decia cuando un rayo los rodea a los 3  
><strong>Ya dentro a Dan lo recuestan en una camilla para poder atenderle las heridas<strong>  
>-No te preocupes Dan te recuperaras -decia Shun mientras buscaba como curarlo<br>Pasando una hora sale Shun quitandose la bata  
>-¿Como esta Dan Shun?-preguntaba<br>-Hice todo lo que pude -decia mirandolo- pero sus heridas son muy delicadas debemos llevarlo a un hospital -decia triste  
>-Kato a toda velocidad -decia por el telecomunicador-<br>-Shun...Shun... -susurraba Dan-Cuida de Runo hermano  
>-Dan tu te repondras aguanta muy pronto llegaremos al hospital -decia para calmarlo - ¿Marucho cuanto falta?<br>-5 minutos Shun -decia tratando de aterrizar la nave  
>-Dan aguanta ya mero llegamos, tienes que aguatar Runo te espera y tambien Ikki Dan piensa en ellos , Dan! Dan! -este solo escucha como el ruido se disipa y cierra los ojos de cansancio Dan!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2 Dias Despues <strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Donde estoy? -preguntaba un joven de ojos rojizos cuando mira a una peliazul a su lado- Runo...<br>-Dan- contesto esta al verlo mientras que de sus ojos brotaban varias lagrimas -  
>-Runo pense que ya no te veria -deciamientras le tocaba el rostro a su esposa- ¿pero como? -se preguntaba mientras tocaba su cabeza<br>-Shun y Marucho fueron por ti -decia mientras le tomaba de la mano- les estoy muy agradecida de que te hayan traido Dan..  
><strong>Cuando en eso<strong>  
>-¿Podemos entrar? -preguntaba uan pelinaranja en compañia de un pelinegro con algunos raspones y una pequeña de ojos chocolate y cabello negro y lacio-<br>-Alice, Shun y Luna pasenle -le saluda Runo  
>-¿Como estas Dan? -le pregunta Alice<br>-Bien Alice pero ¿y tú Shun?  
>-Bien solo unos cuantos rasguños -decia sonreindo-<br>-¿Pero y Marucho? -preguntaba Dan  
>-El esta bien solo que tubo que ir a recoger a Julie al aeropuerto<br>-¡Alguien me menciono! -chillaba uan peliplateada- ¡Hola Chicos! ^^  
>-Hola Julie ^^U -todos<br>-Marucho Julie ustedes tambien vinieron a verme  
>-Claro Danny somos tu familia lo olvidaste -le decia mientras abrazaba a Runo<br>-Creo que ese golpe te daño las neuronas Kuzo -decia Shun divertido  
>-Igual que en los viejos tiempos -decia Marucho riendo<br>-Gracias Amigos -decia abrazando a su esposa- no se que fuera yo sin su ayuda -en eso uan Julie se pone a llorar sobre Marucho  
>-Ya Julie me empañas los lentes -se quejaba el rubio<br>-Siempre cuidandote Kuzo -le decia Shun sonriendo-  
><strong>Pero despues de varios minutos todos decidieron que era hora de retiarse asi que Runo acompaño a Alice, Julie y Marucho a la salida.<strong>  
>-Shun -este al oir su nombre se detiene<br>-¿Que ocurre Dan? -le pregunta  
>-Gracias por todo -le dice mientras le extiende la mano<br>-Pa ra eso estamos los hermanos Dan -le dice estrechandole la mano  
>-Asi es como en los viejos tiempos Shun -decia sonriendole cuando le lanza algo y Dan lo cacha-<p>

-¿Que es esto ? O.o -pregunta mientras mira el paquete envuelto

-Abrelo Kuzo -dice mientras a la habitacion entra Luna e Ikki (Ikki hijo de Runo y Dan es la viva iamgen de su padre)-

-¿papi ya nos vamos? -le pregunta la pelinegra a su papa

-si cuidate Kuzo -decia saliendo de la habitacion

Pero Dan al abrir el pquete mira que este era el mismo avioncito con el cual Shun y el jugaban de pequeño si se le podia llamar a eso jugar. Este estaba como nuevo.

-Gracias Hermano... -decia sonriendo- _**Por ser mi amigo fiel, amigo **_  
><em><strong>sólo por eso, amigo, gracias<strong>_...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por los amigos mis amigos <strong>_  
><em><strong>Porque un amigo es una gracia <strong>_  
><em><strong>Por ser mi amigo fiel, amigo <strong>_  
><em><strong>sólo por eso, amigo, gracias<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero y les haya gustado n.n la verdad es que queria subir un songfics antes de regresar al cole ^^ bueno me despido<strong>

** NO CASTREN NI DUERMAN A SUS MASCOTAS**

**¡KUIDENSE LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO DESDE MEXICO!**

**Atte**

**Estelaluna 2G & Masquerade**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
